Pudgykit's Pranks
by Pudgyfluff
Summary: Join Pudgykit and his gang as they prank everyone and just about anything. Whatever the pranks may be, they are destined to go down in history!
1. Welcome To School!

Info You need to know about this story...

*Pudgykit's fav food - creampuffs, oh how he and his friends crave them...

*Personality - Next most likely to gain world domination from being a prankster gangster

*Pranks - RANDOM. Try to predict and all you will get is a headache.

*Known for being a savage prankster gangster

*Unpredictable pranks... I, the writer, do not even know what he's gonna do.

*Pudgykit has lots of friends - Chubbykit, Fudgykit, Chucklekit, Puffykit, Snowykit, Wubblekit, Bubblekit, Sunnykit, Wudzykit, Mushykit, Fluffkit, Munchkit, Cuddlekit, Waddlekit(Pronounced Wuddlekit), Puddlekit - and they help him with his pranks, since the day of kindergarten when they were all in the same class, they hacked into the school programs and made it so that they were in the same classes, through and through.

*His friends are prankster gangsters too

*Note: Accepting OCs in a forum called Pudgyclan (make sure to include personalities and whether or not you want them pranked, or get pranking along with these prankster gangsters.)

* * *

Pudgykit grinned as he and his friends bundled out his room's door. They were going to pull a prank for the first day of school. His new school's students and teachers were in a for a big surprise. Yet, as said before, the narrator doesn't know what it is, so oh well.

Grabbing 16 creampuff boxes for a snack while they got their props, he mewed, "Hey Chucklekit, you're in charge of getting the candy." Chucklekit nodded.

"Yesh boi, It's right here."

"Kk."

They rushed down the staircase, each one of them holding a creampuff box and stuffing themselves.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Wubblekit distributed the canisters of whipped cream, 2 per tiny kit. (Obviously they need 2 to spray at MAXIMUM efficiency.)

...

 _At the School..._

Wudzykit and Mushykit immediately attacked the teacher's lounge in a frenzy, pretending they were secret agents having an intense pistol duel, while yelling, "I need backup! Or creampuffs! Either one is fine... Ahh, he has grenades!"

Mushykit had raided the teacher's vending machine and was lobbing cheeze-its over a sofa.

 _Meanwhile, outside..._

The rest of the pranksters were sliding around on their stomaches, and hiding explosive cream puffs inside of the school trophies.

After _every, single, trophy_ had been armed, the pranksters got to the serious stuff.

Bubblekit took out his private stash of fruit-rollups and gave each kit 30 to stick to the ceiling. (HEY, IT'S COLORFUL CONFETTI ART. DON'T JUDGE.)

Puffykit didn't put any of his on the ceiling. He ate all of them...

Chucklekit grinned mischievously as he noticed that school would be starting in about 10 minutes and 27.924 seconds.

He rushed to work.

Calling for help from his fellow gangsters, he brought out the rest of the candy.

"Time to make this place COLORFUL!" He shrieked, continuing the 'u' in colorful for a long ear-splitting time.

The kits rushed over to his giant luggage cases and tore out candy like there was no tomorrow! (with their pranks, you never know if you will survive XD)

Puddlekit shoved some hershey kisses into his mouth before grabbing a few bags of Reese Peanut Butter Pieces.

Chubbykit and Snowykit got some smarties and left 3 on each desk, throughout the whole school.

Fudgykit, Wubblekit, Sunnykit, Fluffkit, Munchkit, Cuddlekit, and Waddlekit opened the last 10 luggage cases and grabbed the sacks of sugar.

"SUGAR TIME!" They screamed, ripping open the packages of sugar.

The sugar poured out immediately, like crystallized snow. Soon, the whole school's interior looked like a giant colorful...mess. They grabbed toilet paper and extra fruit rollups and wrapped the school's outside up. To be honest, it was quite a sight, a wonderful one at that, even the windows had toilet paper and fruit rollup curtains.

Puddlekit looked at the place with approval. Only 5 more minutes until the school day started.

They rushed to their backpacks, grabbed their creampuff boxes, ate and ate and ate, tidied up their clothes, got their backpacks, and headed outside, slamming the battered, toilet paper covered, door shut.

They ran to their house, dropped off the extra supplies for later pranks, went outside and waited for the school bus.

 _On the school bus..._

As the kits filed into the bus, they looked at the 5th graders. They were laughing and joking in the back of the bus.

A few bold 4th graders sat in the middle-back of the bus, then the normal 4th graders, then the weird (the pranksters are not weird =D) or quiet people who had their hands in their pawkets (See what I did there? Pocket = pawket... ugh let's get on with the prank show!).

In the front, sat the kits who were either new (kindergarten or new kid), 2nd and 1st graders, or those excited students (do those exist?) that were just racing to get out of the bus. (well they were in for a BIG surprise hehe)

The gang sat in the seats in between the back and the middle. A few 4th graders came over and laughed at them, telling them matter of factly, "This kingdom is not for you young kits, this is for popular kits."

The gang made way for Pudgykit. Pudgykit held his head high and flicked his pure white tail dismissively.

"I, do not care for your jokes, nor does my gang. Get on the move, or we'll make you." He smiled evilly. The 4th grader snorted, before slipping on a banana peel, getting bombarded with what looked like pellets of white powder(NO not bird poop), then performing the chicken dance or something that looked like it, and fell to the floor laughing (you'll see why =D) and choking.

The bus blinked at the kit in silence, so quiet (except for the suffering bully) that you could hear a feather fall if it wasn't for how loud the 4th grader was being. (#JUSTICE)

Even the bus driver came over to see what had happened. You could see his graying ginger mouth crinkle in amusement, his whiskers twitching.

He grinned and told the kit as if he were talking to a newborn, "It is quite easy to walk and not lay on the floor. First you put your paw forward, then your other paw, then your hind legs follow, repeat that motion and you will have learned to walk! Please be quieter next time when you try to imitate a chicken."

Pudgykit smirked and sat down in a seat. (Quite crazy right? Oh and btw, his gang is literally his family...you could say that 13 of them were adopted...and the other two were triplets with Pudgykit.) His brothers sat down in the same seat, squeezing 4 kits per seat, ending up taking up the whole area.

The 4th grader finally managed to stop laughing as the feather tickling from Chucklekit had stopped (that's why he was laughing =D). He managed to stop itching himself even though it was clear that the itching powder was still activated. He slowly got up and looked around for a seat.

He glanced at the back, looking to the 6 seat's residents with pleading eyes, silently asking if he could sit with them. A 5th grader shook her head firmly, still trying to not laugh.

 **~Have I shown enough pranks yet? No, quote from Pudgykit, "There is never enough pranks, there is always room for more."~**

 _Arrival..._

As the bus parked and opened it's doors, kits scrambled out, the stumbled out, then galloped out - Thank you Pudgykit and your gang for galloping out :P -, then hesitated, walked a step, hesitated, then walked a step out.

Only to find a toilet and rainbow colored building. Every kit stopped in wonder. Even the lead teachers of each grade were surprisingly still outside, staring at the sight.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Skystar

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Shadowstar

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Windstar

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Riverstar

The principal was there too, and the assistant principal.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Thunderstar

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Firestar

And of course, the related arts teachers.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Bluestar (librarian)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Tallstar (Gym)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Onestar (Gym)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Ashfur (Gym)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Mistystar (Art)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Kitstar (Random highschooler)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Leopardstar (Music)

The extra music teachers...

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Sunstar (Band)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Pinestar (Choir [I know, coward])

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Littlecloud (Strings [3 him!])

And...a few normal teachers cuz some were staring at their phones, unaware that the school was 'decorated'.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Purdy (Official story teller)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Longtail (Official long tail contest judge)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

 **#Puddleshine OMG! I LOVE YOU SO  
MUCH! I'M A FAN! LOVE YOU AND  
PUDGYKIT (OC) :D**

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

#Mousefur (Official Grump AND Official Detective AND Co-Leader of the _AntiPrank Legion_ , which is led by a crazy cat: Dustpelt of course! (Seriously, he attached wheels to a cardboard box and drives to school in it. When the school is in sight, he yells, "LAND HO!" You can now officially feel pity for poor Foxleap and Icecloud.)

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

Dustpelt (Official crazy cat AND Leader of the _AntiPrank Legion._ )

To make the long story short, jaws were on the ground, whether or not they were in awe and wonder, confusion or annoyance, BUT... clearly principal Thunderstar was annoyed...

Very annoyed, but did you actually think that Pudgykit and his gang would be worried? Nah, if you thought so, you were soooo wrong.

 _ **HI! DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? I think I will be updating pretty often (at least once per week unless I am REALLY busy), and as said in the description, I AM accepting OCs! Just submit your OCs name(s) with their personality and the role that you want (cannot guarantee the role). (Note: All non-warrior names : Ancient, tribe, kittypet, rogue name, or any random names you think of would most likely be transfer students later in the story.) OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAV! =D COOKIES TO THOSE WHO DO! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**_

 ** _Last thing, don't submit OCs in reviews. Go to the forum Pudgyclan_**


	2. Ooooohhhh

Aye, Hope you liked the first chapter! :) I just love Puddleshine and Littlecloud (Puddlekit for being a little chubby kit becoming a medicine cat apprentice randomly, XD I laughed so hard when Leafpool reacted and Littlecloud for having such an amazing name.) Enjoy! (::) (::) (::) (::) Enough of me, let's get on with the prank reaction! =D Wait...just so you know, Pudgykit and his bros are 9 moons, so basically a year and 1/8.

* * *

 _This is unacceptable..._

It was time for Mousefur and Dustpelt to shine in the spotlight. Or, the 'grump' and the 'crazy crank' for most kits.

Mousefur stopped staring at her phone and called Dustpelt on her walky-talky. "Roger, we have a prankster case."

A crazy shriek rang through the parking lot, "Land Ho!" Mousefur sighed and grunted as Dustpelt bumped into her. Dustpelt squeaked, "Where is the prank?! Where is it?! TELL ME NOW MOUSEFART!"

Thunderstar snorted and raised his eyebrows. "Dustpelt, we have a job here to do, and my name isn't Mousefart, it's Mousefur." "I know that much Mousefart." "Don't sass me after you scream 'Land Ho'." "Why?"

Mousefur growled, unsheathing and sheathing her claws boredly, "Because, Foxleap already hates you, just like everybody else here, and... FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, LISTEN UP! MY NAME ISN'T MOUSEFART!" All the cats nodded.

Dustpelt shrugged and muttered under his breath, "Ok fine... Mousefairy..."

Mousefur tackled him, yowled, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Dustpelt looked away and said, "LAND HO! LOOK MOUSEYFURSY I SEE LAND!"

Mousefur clawed his face and dragged Dustpelt away, who was kicking and screaming like a spoiled baby.

She smiled thinly at Thunderstar and explained to the students, "I will be interviewing you, ignorant trouble-makers."

Pudgykit snorted, there would be a long time before he became a paw in 5th grade. He stepped up.

"Can I just tell you that it wasn't me or any of these kits?" He pointed to himself and the gang. Mousefur nodded and responded, "Thank you, I would be happy to not have to deal with all of you kits."

Pudgykit continued, "I think that it's that kit over there." He pointed at the 4th grader from the bus.

The 4th grader's eyes grew wide and he was about to respond when Bubblekit shoved a creampuff into his mouth and shook the 4th grader's head roughly, up and down, up and down. Mousefur looked pleased and seemed oblivious to Bubblekit.

"So, you admit to this treachery? You know that it can end in detention, suspension, and being expelled, right? Huh, who am I kidding, I don't care about your future."

The 4th grader choked on the creampuff as he swallowed it, but Bubblekit shoved another one in his mouth swiftly before he could splutter a word.

"And you are still not denying that you did it. AND you are stealing that poor little kit's creampuffs. I would have just given you 10 detentions for pranking, but since you are bullying that poor kit, I'm doubling the punishment to 20 detentions and you have to clean up this mess today. Oh and, if you don't finish cleaning, you can just have 30 extra detentions per day that you don't clean it up."

Bubblekit shoved his paws on both sides of the 4th grader's mouth, forcing it into a wide grin. He then hid behind the 4th grader and said enthusiastically, "Ok! I'm so excited!"

Mousefur wasn't finished. "You still owe that poor kit an apology."

Bubblekit came out from behind and pretended to cry.

The 4th grader finished the cream puff and said, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Thunderstar snorted. "If he isn't going to apologize, I'll just add 20 more detention days PER day that THIS mess (he pointed at the school) isn't cleaned up."

As you can expect, the 4th grader got straight to work, cleaning the school up. Little did he know that Mushykit just followed him replacing everything that he cleaned up for the first day just to add an extra 50 days of detention. (Mousefur's and Thunderstar's added together. 30+20)

So yeah, that one bully learned his lesson. To never mess with Pudgykit's gang...

* * *

 **Okee dokee. Here's the next prank! Well, the day of the prank.**

* * *

Pudgykit jitter-clicked the mouse. He was fighting Bubblekit in an intense Kit Pvp round. (Obviously they are playing Minecat.)

Bubblekit ate a yellow apple as he ate a golden apple in the game. Pudgykit slurped up some soup in reality as he right clicked on a soup.

Bubblekit comboed a grass block and Pudgykit bow-spammed a stone stair-case.

Bubblekit was very confused. "WHY AM I NOT DOING DAMAGE?!"

Pudgykit was also confused. "ME NEITHER! THE GAME IS BROKEN!"

Wudzykit cruised over. "Watcha doin?"

Pudgykit yelped, "We are trying to fight, but for some reason we CAN'T EVEN DO DAMAGE TO EACH OTHER!"

Wudzykit blinked and told them, "I dunno... maybe it's a glitch?"

Mushykit flew over and bowled Wudzykit over. "Don't listen to him, obviously he doesn't know what he is talking about. The reason that you are not doing damage to each other, is that you are both hitting blocks, not your opponent. Here, let me show you where he is." Pudgykit handed over the mouse and keyboard.

Mushykit looked around, and there, standing 3 blocks away behind him, was poor, confused, Bubblekit who was hitting a block.

"Aha, there he is! Ok, so now, to damage that block-punching fool, you must left click at him."

Bubblekit piped up, "HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FOOL?!" He jumped up, pulled his cream puff launcher out of his pawket, and sent a barrage right at Mushykit.

Mushykit, the Minecat god that he is, just shoved Wudzykit in front of him.

Wudzykit, splattered with cream puffs, just dazedly said, "Is dessert already here?" Then promptly flopped to the ground.

Waddlekit, being the dramatic one that he was, exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, did he really just get shot by a CREAMPUFF LAUNCHER?! THOSE ARE LETHAL!" Immediately, Waddlekit rushed over and started randomly putting band-aids (disclaimer: do not own) all over Wudzykit.

Chucklekit just casually said, "Oh yeah bros, I forgot to tell you, I ordered pizza."

Pudgykit just screamed. "OMG, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THAT SOONER?! WE AREN'T EVEN READY TO PRANK THE PIZZA CAT! EVERYONE, GET YOUR STUFF READY AND HEAD TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

 _5 minutes later_

...

The commander of the defense of the fortress (kit house) was standing on the heads of two of his brothers, Bubblekit and Puffykit, to look out the window. That's when his sharp eyes spotted it. A cardboard box with wheels was rolling slowly but surely towards the house. The words "LAND HO!" rang out through the neighborhood.

Pudgykit facepawed and rolled his eyes and told the gang, "It's that drunk dude from school."

Puffykit shuddered and squeaked, "He scary! I don't want drunk cooties!"

Snowykit nodded nervously, whimpering.

Pudgykit bravely ordered the kits to hold their ground. "We won't go down without a fight." (Keep in mind, they literally are just ordering pizza XD)

Jumping down from his professional post (Puffykit's and Bubblekit's heads), Pudgykit hurried over to Chucklekit who was in charge of the cream puff launching brigade.

Chucklekit asked, "Umm, what kind of pizza did we order again?"

Bubblekit scoffed, "Fish? I dunno! You ordered it! In fact, none of us know! Well, maybe you did... but yeah!"

Chucklekit shrunk back and squeaked quietly, "Oh... how come I thought... I thought-" Bubblekit snorted, "You thought what?"

Chucklekit mewed, "Umm, I thought you knew what I ordered?" Bubblekit shook his head.

Pudgykit meowed sharply," Guys! We're at war! No joking around anymore! Plus, where is Bumblekit, our cream puff supplier?"

"Umm, didn't Bumblekit already send us 239 boxes of cream puffs?" "Yeah." Pudgykit shrugged the question off.

Waddlekit exclaimed, "HE RANG IT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET DRUNK COOTIES!" Pudgykit silenced him.

"None of that. We will be brave! Load your Puffer 203s!" The cream puff launching squadron marched to the side of the door with their Puffer 203s loaded.

It consisted of Chucklekit, Sunnykit, Fluffkit, Cuddlekit, Munchkit, and Chubbykit.

Fudgykit looked at Pudgykit, ready to open the door. He was armed with a giant shield, long pincers for taking the pizza, a few bananas, chain armor, and a Puffer pistol.

Pudgykit signaled to Puffykit, Snowykit, Wubblekit, Wudzykit, Mushykit, Waddlekit, and Puddlekit to get their itching-powder-filled balloon sling shots and their shields ready.

Pudgykit and Bubblekit jumped out a window, shoved a barricade behind Dustpelt quietly, and dashed back into the house, through another window.

All of the kits had a set of night vision goggles (shh, it makes them look cool even though it doesn't actually do anything ACTUALLY useful during the day), a medical kit, a bottle of pepsi, almost unbreakable gloves (created from the toughest shards from the meteor that hit creampuff mountain), earmuffs just in case... because Dustpelt was out there, creampuffs to eat, a whistle, and any personal touches that they added to their kit.

Fudgykit looked back at the gang, before going on his tippy pads and opening the door. Dustpelt sat in his 'transporter', chanting loudly, "Land Ho! Land Ho! Land Ho!"

Fudgekit scrunched his eyes tight put up his shield. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "GIVE THE PIZZA!"

Dustpelt held a pizza out, but refused to give it.

Fudgekit shook his head in disappointment and signaled to Chucklekit to start firing.

The cream puffs battered Dustpelt, until he yowled, "Take it! Take it!"

Fudgekit sighed and grabbed the pizza with his pincers. Dustpelt started sucking on his thumb and muttering, "Land ho... Land ho..." (That's his catch phraze ;D)

The group with the itching powder surrounded Fudgykit as he warily went outside and pushed the barricade aside.

When Dustpelt didn't go out, the group threw the ballons at him.

He rolled away, the same way that he had came: slowly but surely. Pudgykit cheered, "Great job gang! We will have a celebration night game in honor of your hard work and courage!"

The gang cheered loudly.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ;) I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a loonnnggg time.. I was working on other things and well.. doing my projects and all the homework that they give you.. Anyways, don't forget to review, follow, or/and fav! Cookies to all of you that do! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) :) Cya later!

~Pudgyfluff


	3. Would You Rather?

Okee, so this chappy is going to be would you rather instead of a prank or two! Hope you enjoy! Note: I will include some personalities that probably will not stay true in the future, just bare with me, okay? Well, Pudgykit is kind of a leader, bold, smart, what else? Mehh, you get the point though. Maybe next time for a prank break, I'll do mafia. :) E_N_J_O_Y ... O_R ... G_E_T ... P_R_A_N_K_E_D_!

* * *

 _Would You Rather At Night..._

The gang was spread out on beanbags at night, wide awake and writing would you rathers on cards. If a kit didn't want to get a would you rather directly from the kit, they could take it from the hat.

The order to get a would you rather was: Fudgykit, Waddlekit, Chucklekit, Puffykit, Wubblekit, Pudgykit, Snowykit, Fluffkit, Wudzykit, Mushykit, Sunnykit, Bubblekit, Munchkit, Cuddlekit, Chubbykit, Puddlekit.

Fudgykit stared hard around, wondering who was most likely to be sympathetic with him. He stopped at Chubbykit, his brother.

Fudgykit nodded at Chubbykit, "I choose him to ask me." The rest of the group grinned and sent Chubbykit mischievous glances.

Chubbykit asked, "Would you rather... eat a two-leg's food, or get a two-leg mad at you?" Fudgykit widened his eyes and squirmed in his beanbag.

He shuddered and told the group, "To be honest, I would rather eat a two-leg's food. It's disgusting, but some of it is kind of tasty, I think it's the chicken."

The gang nodded and murmured in agreement.

Waddlekit widened his eyes as he realized that it was his turn next. "Me already! What if it's hard?!" The gang raised their eyebrows.

Waddlekit sighed and nodded deeply, as if he were coming to an understanding. "Okay, if you're going to be with me the whole way." He faked a whimper, "Then, then, I'll do it." He closed his eyes and said, "Pudgykit. I faithfully trust you to send me a peaceful choice."

Pudgykit rolled his eyes and stared into Waddlekit's 'thoughtful', narrowed eyes. "Kay kay, would you rather get your tail cut off, or your fur pulled out."

Waddlekit exclaimed squeakly, "WHAT?! How could you...?" He dabbed his paw into a pepsi cup and put it above his eyes to simulate tears.

"I.. would rather... get my tail cut off. So that I could mourn the saddening day properly." The gang shrugged and looked at Chucklekit. Chucklekit raised his head pridefully.

He took a card from the hat and read slowly, "Would you rather eat 500 cream puffs, or 250 chocolate and 250 normal cream puffs?"

He grinned. For some reason, Chucklekit always had great luck, so he just chose from the hat and literally always got his would you rathers.

"Well, I must say, I would love the half half cream puff package." The gang rolled their eyes and Bubblekit's tail flicked.

The gang dismissed Chucklekit and grinned at Puffykit, who was pretty good at crazy choices. Puffykit pointed his paw at the group and told them, "You guys think of one."

They murmered quietly to each other, casting glances at Puffykit and pointing at things. Finally, they broke the huddle. Pudgykit announced, "We have decided your fate." Silence and tension filled the air, making it a serious atmosphere for a Would you rather game in the midst of little kittens.

Bubblekit piped up, "Yes yes, we have." The gang echoed, "We have, We have..." Puffykit looked bored.

Pudgykit said with an innocent face, "Would you rather be eaten by a bear, then barfed out, then eaten by a rat, or drown, and get chewed up to bits by a eagle and barfed up to be fed to young chicks?"

Puffykit didn't hesitate, "The second choice. Both include barfing, yet I think that being eaten by a bear is worse than drowning, and I would rather my barfed up body end up feeding a young chick instead of a rat."

Pudgykit shrugged and looked at Wubblekit.

Wubblekit took a card from the hat slowly and hesitantly. He unfolded the card slowly and carefully, and scanned the card.

He read, "Would you rather get 2 shots from the cutter place, or get crushed by a monster (Car)?" He flicked his tail and spoke while glancing around mischievously, "I personally would get 2 shots. I'm too young to die, to be honest." The gang nodded quickly: they were all too young to die.

Pudgykit smiled and read a card aloud, "Would you rather get shot by a Puffer 203 or a Cream-Sniper 103?"

Pudgykit thought for a moment and mewed, "Cream-Sniper 103 because when we invented it, we didn't put the powerful, bunched-up spring contraption. We just had the simple but weak compressed air contraption."

The gang thought about it for some time, murmured about what they would rather be shot by and nodded in agreement with Pudgykit.

Fluffkit was up next. He picked a card and opened it. Waiting for the last murmurings to die down, he fiddled with his paws. (Like fiddling with your thumbs)

When the gang went quiet, he read nervously, "Would you rather eat puke, or eat poop?" He ran out of the room and dashed to the dirt garden (A room inside of their house where the floor is dirt and gravel - basically a bathroom-).

He through up a tuna fish from the pizza earlier, before coming back with a disgusted face. "Who in their right mind wrote that one?" Chubbykit's hand went up.

Fluffkit sighed and responded curtly, "Puke, and then puke it out." The gang skipped discussing this one and the game went on.

Wudzykit grinned evilly and rubbed his paws together. He pointed his paw at Fluffkit, trusting his instincts that after the horrible would you rather question that Fluffkit got, Fluffkit would be easy and not cruel.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

Fluffkit was instead impatient and fussy. He glared at Wudzykit and thought with a wicked yet innocent grin, because they were all adorable looking but secretly evil masterminds.

Fluffkit mewed coldly, "Would you rather watch a Rated Warriors movie?! OR watch three Rated Paw movies?!"

The gang gasped and Wudzykit's eyes were so wide that they were practically popping out of their sockets.

He exclaimed, "What?!"

Waddlekit whimpered and pouted, "How could you!? That's so evil! It's too scary! Almost as scary as those drunk weirdos from school!" The gang nodded vigorously.

It was obvious that the majority of the gang was shocked and stunned, for they were frozen, their eyes wide with terror and betrayal.

Pudgykit shrugged and reminded them, "Guys. It's not like he's going to actually be forced to do it. He just has to choose."

The gang relaxed and slumped into their beanbags. Their hearts were beating fast, but slowing down gradually.

Wudzykit mewed slowly, "I would watch Paw movies. They aren't as devilish and scary, just really high on cringe." (DORA DORA DORA THE EXPLORER!)

The gang's hearts skipped a beat. They had forgotten that Paw movies were literally high on cringe. They had learned that from Foxleap and Berrynose.

They looked to Mushykit, who was already unfolding a card with big sloppy handwriting. Everyone looked at Munchkit, who had big sloppy hand writing.

Mushykit glared at Munchkit and threatened, "If it's a hard choice, you're going to get pranked, big time."

Munchkit whimpered and nodded, staring intently at everything but Mushykit's cold gaze. Mushykit read, while still glaring at Munchkit of course.

"Would you rather, get 100 detentions, or be sent to Darkforest Elementary?"

Mushykit's gazed narrowed. None of the gang knew if it was from anger or thought, so they took it the safe way.

Waddlekit started, "We can give you creampuffs-", Pudgykit finished, "-And we can let you skip."

He looked at Munchkit with a 'You're Welcome' look.

Munchkit nodded, quietly murmuring a quick thanks. Mushykit muttered, "I'm not a scaredy kit."

He narrowed his eyes, this time, it was clear that he was deep in thought, his tail flicking quickly, then stopping, then flicking, then nothing, and so on.

After a few leaps (10 seconds), he nodded curtly and answered, "I would go to Darkforest Elementary for Devils."

The gang stayed quiet and nervously turned to Sunnykit.

Sunnykit pointed at Munchkit to ask him. Munchkit jolted his eyes that were still filled with fear over to Sunnykit.

"Would you rather drown or get burned to death?" He stuttered quietly.

"Burned to death! Then I might catch on fire and look like the sun!" He puffed out his chest with pride and enthusiasm.

Pudgykit shook his head whilst snorting, but still, he pointed at Bubblekit to read a card or point to a kit to be questioned.

Bubblekit frowned and reminded everyone that they were planning to have a mid term eating break.

Pudgykit sighed but agreed, "Well... only if you admit that you're just being a scaredy cat and don't want to go yet."

Bubblekit snorted and said, "K. I agree, what-eves."

Bubblekit gulped down a liter bottle of pepsi in a few sips and burped loudly. Pudgykit grinned and exclaimed, "Wow! That one was good! How come I can't manage to burp so perfectly?! Spill the beans, what's your strategy or secret?!"

Bubblekit shrugged and responded, "Dunno", before burping loudly again. Pudgykit glared at Bubblekit and gulped down three pepsi bottles.

He burped quietly, so quietly, that you could hear Waddlekit sipping his orange juice in the background and munching on his creampuffs.

Pudgykit 'growled' and mewed, "Well, are we going to do a board-game or not?" Bubblekit nodded, happy that Pudgykit had forgotten that he was going to be asked straight up when they started the actual game again.

Pudgykit screeched, "Gang! To me! We're playing tapatan! (Tic tac toe with only 3 pieces per person in which you slide them around in order to trap or get 3 in a row.)

The gang scurried over, as fast as their little paws could carry them. Waddlekit's tail flicked in delight.

"We're going to do the slidey tic-tac-toe game?!" mewed Waddlekit loudly.

"Yes, unless you keep squealing and polluting the air with your loud voice and all."

Waddlekit settled down, quietly muttering under his breath about how he thought that he wasn't being loud.

Pudgykit shouted, "Everybody knows how to play right?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Great! Let's start. The order is Fudgykit vs Waddlekit, Chucklekit vs Puffykit, Wubblekit vs Pudgykit, Snowykit vs Fluffkit, Wudzykit vs Mushykit, Sunnykit vs Bubblekit, Munchkit vs Cuddlekit, and Chubbykit vs Puddlekit."

Sunnykit shook his head with a defeated look, not able to look his opponent, Bubblekit in the eye. Sunnykit didn't know a thing on how to play. However, there still was hope of learning how from the rounds before their turn.

Fudgykit grinned, popped a cream puff into his mouth, and settled down on one side of the board.

Waddlekit waddled over like a penguin (His right legs moving forward and all at the same time, same for the left) and squealed as he jumped up and landed on the opposite side of Fudgykit. The round had begun and even Waddlekit looked deep in thought... or at least like an average non-hyper kit.

Fudgykit put down a piece in the corner that was closest to him and on his left.

 _For people that don't know what the board looks like, you can search it up or imagine a 9 spots like tic-tac-toe, then connect each vertical and horizontal line together. If you can't do that, think of a window. Next, imagine 4 diagonal lines running to the corners, starting from the center of the 'window' board. The bottom is Fudgykit's side and the top is Waddlekit's side, if it helps you imagine it more... **I'm so annoyed that the board drawing that I did was 'simplified' :\ Sorry.**_

Waddlekit purred and put his piece in the middle. Fudgykit put his next piece to the corner that was close to Waddlekit and on the right, securing Waddlekit's piece between his pieces.

Waddlekit mewed suddenly, "I wanna finish the actual game."

The other kits blinked and tilted their heads in confusion but shrugged and slumped down into beanbags and promptly fell asleep.

 **ONWARDS MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS TO THE NEXT CHAPTAAAAAAA!**

 **\- Pudgyfluff**


	4. Storytelling Part One

_Story Time: Narrated by Mushykit and Wudzykit (oh and random squeaking at random times from Munchkit)_

 ** _"Long ago..."_**

 ** _"In a galaxy far, far, away..."_**

 ** _"OH WHO AM I KIDDING, IT'S IN THE SAME GALAXY..." (Literal as usual with Mushykit)_**

 ** _"Ooh cool scrolling text..._**

 ** _Wait, there isn't scrolling text?" (Random Munchkit moment)_**

 ** _"Ok, this is stupid, let's just start the story!" (Wudzykit taking the initiative!)_**

 **"ONCE UPON A TIME..." "Shut up Munchkit, and start the story Mushykit" "Yeah, but try to keep Mr. LoudMunch quiet."**

"Mommy." whispered Pudgykit, without getting an actual response.

"MOMMY." Pudgykit firmly said, slightly annoyed now.

"MOOO OOFF THEEE MEEE!" Pudgykit squealed loudly, in a desperate gamble to claim his mother's attention. (YOU JUST WANT ATTENTION, YOU DON'T WANT MY HEART! **sorry** )

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, HOW CAN YOU STAND PUDGYKIT'S KITTY EYES?!" complained Bubblekit.

"MOM!" Pudgykit mewed with confidence.

"MmmHmm?" replied their mother.

"We ran out of cupcakes!"

"Why don't you just eat cookies instead?"

"Waddlekit ate them all on the first day of his rigorous dieting plan..."

"MmmHmm- WAIT WHAT?!"

"Yeah."

"WADDLEKIT. YOU... YOU... GO TO TIME OUT."

"Okay! Can I bring the donuts with me there? I'm slightly hungry. I only ate 42 pies for breakfast, way less than my usual of 96 pies and 48 cakes."

"Nope. Follow your diet plan for once?"

Waddlekit sighed, "Fine...", before grabbing 74 bags of tortilla chips and 62 jars of nacho cheese and hiding them behind his large (understatement) tail.

"Well, sweeties, let's go to the grocery store to stock up on food! Waddlekit, you may stay here and think about what you have done, and not eat anything for a while."

Waddlekit was stuffing his face before mumbling with his mouth full of melted cheese, "Ok mommy. You know, I really feel like this dieting plan could do some good for me!"

"Glad to know that we're on the same page dear. Chubbsters, onwards to the store of the groceries!"

 _EPIC CAR-RIDE NARRATED BY THE ONE AND ONLY MUNCHKIT and Wudzykit_

 **"VROOM VROOM, SCREEE SCREEE, REOOOOOWWWWW! CHUU CHUU CH-" (EPIC NARRATION WITH MUNCHKIT OH YEAH)**  
 **"Oh shut your fat mouth would yah?! Anyways, on with the sto-" (SAVAGE WUDZYKIT GETTING INTERRUPTED?!)**  
 **"VROOM VROOM, AYEEEEEE-!" (Wudzykit tackled Munchkit and duck-taped his mouth closed.**

 **"Pardon us for the LOUD interruption, we had some technical issues with the OTHER fat one. On with the story!"**

"How is _your_ diet going, Chucklekit?" asked their mother.

"Wait... Since when am I on a diet? I didn't know that! I'm sorry! At least I only ate 70000 calories yesterday." squeaked Chucklekit, smiling.

"You told me yesterday morning that all of you were on diets.."

"Oh really? Umm... that was... umm... a... uhh... PUFFYKIT... yeah... yeah... he's the fattest besides Waddlekit!"

"HEY! THAT'S MUNCHKIT!" protested Puffykit.

 **"Yes. Well said Puffykit. Too bad the other things you say aren't ever as accurate as that particular statement. You know, I could do with a smarter br-"  
"HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE OF THE DUCK-TAPE?! LIKE HO-"  
"Oh, I ate it a few minutes ago."  
"Plus, being fat isn't something to be proud of."  
"HEY! If you don't stop being mean, I'm gonna sit on you."  
"RUN MUSHYKIT, RUN LIKE THE WIND OR ANYTHING FASTER THAN A FAT KITTEN! HE'S CHARGING! AHH! HELP, HE'S SOMEHOW GAINING ON ME? I NEED TO PRACTICE RUNNING MORE IF HE CAN CATCH ME! THAT'S EMBARRASSING! *OOF*"  
"HA, FATNESS ALWAYS WINS. NOW YOU SHUT UP AND LET MEEEEEEEE NARRATE! Don't argue Mushykit or I will have to sit on BOTH of you."  
"OK, WHATEVER YOU SAY, LORD OF THE EXTRA POUNDS!"**

 _Onwards with the rest of the quest... Narrated by Munchkit!_ **"YAYYYYYYY!"**

 **"So umm... what do I say? What are we even doing? I was just here to make car noises..."**

 _And that concludes the story! Thank Munchkit and beg him to spare poor Wudzykit and Mushykit so that they can finish the story in PART 2!_

 _-Pudgyfluff_

 **"SHOW ME WHERE YOUR SECRET STASH OF CHEEZE-ITS IS, WUDZYKIT, OR I'M GONNA FART ON YOU!"**


End file.
